Forever Loved
by Night'sBloodyMistress
Summary: Sasha Killings has just moved to Tokyo, Japan to look for her long lost family. Daniel Takahashi is an immortal looking for his mate. Just as Daniel gives up hope on finding her he spots Sasha on a crowded Tokyo street heading home. Following her ...


_Proluge_

Sasha Killings or Shay, Shay-Shay or even Sashi as her friends called her. Sasha was 18 and a half, her birthday was May 5. Sasha had been saving as much of her money as possible. Using some only when neccessary to use pulic transportation for what ever reason. From the time that she could make up her mind Sasha decided that she would do whatever she could just to leave America and her horrible past. During the years when she had to go to school she basically had no life. It all consisted of going to school ,doing what was neccessary to pass, and working. From the fourth grade jobs of taking care of lawns, helping others clean and walking the little animals from around the area. All of this was in the richer areas, no matter where she moved she always found atleast a handful of jobs in those areas.The few friends that she had she had met a her various jobs.

By the time of her 18th birthday Sasha counted around $7,000 dollars saved. Since her friends knew where she wanted to move to they all pitched in and instead of giving her seperate preasants they got her a all round expences paid air ticket to Tokyo. Another part of her reasoning besides wanting to leave the bad memories, she had heard that her family might be there. 'Even if they didn't want or want to know me I atleast am currious about them. I mean if they could give me up while they owned a buisness what would they have done to anyone else.'

Once in Tokyo she found herself a one bedroom apartment. It was simple it had a bedroom, a bathroom and a Kitchen/Livingroom. The kitchen came with a sink, a refridgerator, a stove, a computer with some counter space. Inside the kitchen were both a pot set and a skillet set. Along with a measuring cup and a set of measuring spoons. There also was a dinning set that included four plates, cups, bowls, spoons, forks, table knives. Across the room in the part that severed as her living room there was a battered old plaid couch with sagging (but comfy) coushins. A few feet infront of it was a badly scared but sturdy coffe table that stood about two feet off the ground. Across that half of the room on makeshift shelves made of boards and cement bricks stood a remote/manual digital stereo with four speakers.

The only things in her bedroom were a full sized bed, a dresser and in between the two pieces of furniture was a computer that hadn't connected to the internet. The computer was her most prized possesion. It had come from one of her nicer foster mothers when she was younger. The computer was the only way she felt she could interact with people on a normal baisis. At work if she had to talk to people she hid behind her professional point of view never getting close to any one.

_Chapter 1_

Walking in the midst of downtown Tokyo, Sasha came from her third interview that day. She had walked to every interview barely making it on time, doing it not only to save money but because with as many people surrounding her now she would rather walk in the fresh air. 'There is no way these people are a minority. There looks to be more of them than americans!'. About the time she was almost home she knew someone was following her. Taking as many twists and turns that she knew, Sasha all but ran to her apartment. Once at the building Sasha raced up the stairs not caring if she disturbed anyone.

Arriving at the flimsy dor of her tiny abode she quickly went inside and locked the door as securly as she could before moving on to lock up the rest of her living space. Even though it was only five in the evening Sasha knew she wouldn't be going out again for the rest of the night. Shuffling into her bedroom she reached under her dresser and felt the bottom of it. As she found what she was looking for she pulled out a battered envolope that had a piece of tape across the middle extending about an inch to the top and bottom of the envolope.

Opening the envolope Sasha pulled out a small wad of bills leaving what little change there was inside the folded paper. Quickly counting what was left of her dwindling supply of money she figured with the change there was roughly $600 left out of her begining $7000. This was after she paid for her groceries, paid the power bill and paid her landlord a few months ahead. Her rent was almost $200, her power bill every other week was around $100. Then since she only had to buy groceries once a month she spent about $100 at the local convience store, it was something like a Save-A-Lot. Knowing that she would have to have a job soon Sasha crossed her fingers and hoped that one of the better paying jobs would take her.

Walking into her kitchen Sasha grabbed a pot and filled it halfway with water and set the timer for 15 knowing that should be enough time for the water to boil, for the stoves here worked quicker than the ones she was used to, and reached for a box of Mac&Cheese. With that done she headed into her living room and knelt in front of the last few boxes that had to be unpacked. Finding the one that had **BOOKS** written on it in bold letters she opened it and pulled out Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises. It was about two sociallites who awere banned from America. They both loved to party but the girl found out that the guy may not be able to perform sexually and instantly discarded him from her thoughts.

After setting the book down on the coffee table next to a can of already open pop from that morning Sasha padded barefoot across the linoleum in the kitchen to the stove and added the noodles to the boiling water and reset the timer for the amount of time the box said would be needed. Walking to the couch a groan could be heard as she relaxed into the cushions underneath her. While putting one arm behind her head the other arm reached for the book. As she started reading she felt the time and time again sensation of getting lost within the story. No matter how many times she read it seemed like she had never read the book before. The Ding of the timer brought her from the book. Thinking that she would have to only turn a few pages for when she next picked the book up Sasha was startled to find that she was a quarter of the way through the book. 'Surely I couldn't have read that many pages already it feels like I just started.'

Once in the kitchen Sasha turned the timer of and stirred the noddles and added the nessesary ingredients to finish it off. Heading towards one of the cabinets to grab her eating utensils and a bowl knowing that she would have to let her dinner cool down somewhat before she could even think of eating it. When her stomach started growling furiously she knew she had to eat. In the midst of eating her Mac&Cheese she shivered as she felt the an invisible gaze upon her. Knowing it couldn't be a peeping tom because she had pulled all curtains and blinds closed Sasha got up and started checking every inch of all the rooms.

_P.O.V. Change_

Daniel almost let out an audible sigh as she passed by him. The smell of peaches and apricots assailing his nose. That was her scent, the scent of the one who made him feel again. Bringing sound and emotions to his life once more after centuries of search for his mate he finally found her. Though she wasn't quite what he expected she wasn't repelling either. His hight of 6'4" accentuated her height of 5'2", they both had a deep brown almost black with natural highlights of red and a somewhat blueish color. While he was tan she was pale, he was muscular she was shapely.

Following her as she looked for him brought amusment to his mind knowing that if he didn't want her to see him she wouldn't, but it was strange no one had ever sensed his gaze before so there was no telling what might happen. Though Daniel didn't usually like suprises and the unknown he couldn't help but anticipate this unkown. Mentally chuckling he ran a hand down her spine loving it as she shivered under his touch. Knowing that sometime the touch would not be impersonal it would arouse her every sense as passion would overtake her practical side.

'This will be fun, for I do believe that she has a job interview at _**MY**_ company. I must make sure that she gets the job if I am held back by a meeting. Otherwise I will intoduce her to myself then. For now though I think I will let her senses rest that way she will be a top notch tomorrow.' Disolving his form as he had done for centuries he left as he had entered underneath his door. Pausing slightly in the hallway he was internally battling his primal nature to stay and dominate her in every sense against his rational sense that wanted her to love him before all of that began.

_At Daniels Condo_

Rummaging through his closet so he wouldn't have to materialize any clothing for himself Daniel gave a small victory shout as he found what he was looking for. It was a pair of black mixed with blue running shorts, that way he could take a comfortable run on the beach. Looking at the clock just before he left the house Daniel noted that he would have to be at work in eleven hours that way he could have time to be briefed on the people who would be at the meeting later that day.

Heading towards the beach Daniel was able to catch the edge of the sunset and found himself comparing its beauty to that of his mate. Though she didn't know it just yet they were destined to be together, for she gave him back what he thought was long long lost to a world he would never see.

Shaking his head at such morbid thoughts, he in turn thought about how he would catch her so that she would want to stay with him and love him. While he was thinking he hadn't been paying attention to the water and the beach and was about to get a very huge amount of water crashing down upon him. Once the wave receeded Daniel shook his head, droplets of water flinging every which way. A few women who happened to be walking down the beach gave him appreciative glances and one even made a slight move as if to head towards him but decided not to.

Thinking on all the girls like her who had been his pray thinking that he was theirs. Many only went after him for the money and prestige that his name gave off. Not that they weren't beautiful, what else could be expected from someone as rich as him, but they weren't like her as in Sasha. Sasha he thought thinking how perfect she was he didn't notice another wave and once again was drenched from head to toe. Laughing he started the tedious task of making his way back to his living quarters.


End file.
